residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sandy de Lioncourt
Sandra "Sandy" de Lioncourt is the twin sister of Lestat de Lioncourt and a Vampire who were born in 1760. Her family moved to America in the 1860's, however she, now a vampire was off on her own in Russia. By 1910, Sandy secretly recruited for the Russian Army in World War 1 and fought against the Germany and their allies. After World War 1, she slept in her coffin for the next 16 years and by the time of Germany's Third Reich, she was still asleep. By 1938, members of the Schutzstaffel took cover in the tomb Sandy was sleeping in and they camped there for the night. By the time they were sleeping, Sandy woke up and rose from her coffin, which awoke a private that shot her with his STG-44, however she was unharmed. She attacked all three soldiers, stole a rifle, uniform and ammo, then headed out of enemy territory. She was captured by the Russians who let her go after she explained what happened and what she did, plus she was recognized by Dimitri Sokolov who aided her side in World War 1 and was a Vampire himself. She left and this time was wearing a Russian uniform and then killed any Nazi soldiers she encountered. By the 1960's, she was living the dream as a rockstar and then by the 80's slept through till 2010, after the death of Albert Wesker by Michael Franklin Miller and Alice. By 2034, Sandy met Frank Secord, who works for Dean Miller at the club "Miller's Lights". They married in 2037 and honeymooned at her home in Miami. Also by 2037, Sandy joined Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus as an informant and spy. 'Powers & Abilities' Because of her being a vampire and her blood intake, Sandy has the powers of superhuman speed, strength, healing, agility and reflexes. She also possesses immortality, as well as psychokinesis and even flight. She is also known to have heightened senses, allowing her to smell, see, hear and even taste her foes and prey from miles away. Along side her powers, Sandy has also trained herself with many forms of hand to hand combat and even melee weapons combat. She also has demonstrated her ability to know how to work things even though she hasn't used a certain weapon or device before. 'Weapons of Choice' Sandy is very skilled, but she also wields weaponry in case she needs the extra edge against her enemies. Her primary weapon is a Sten Nautilis and her sidearm is a Tokarev TT-33. *Colt M1911 *Colt Single Action Army *Colt 1851 Navy *Beretta M1934 *Beretta M1935 *Beretta 92 *Beretta 92F Custom 'Samurai Edge' *Beretta 93R *Beretta 93R Auto 9 *Sten Mk.2 *PPSH-41 *Mosin Nagant 1891 *Kar98k *STG-44 *STG-45 *Haenel MKb-42 *Walther MKb-42 *Walther PP *Walther P38 *Walther P22 *Walther P99 *Colt M-16 *Adaptive Combat Rifle *EP-9 *Browning Hi-Power *FN SCAR *FN F2000 *FN FAL *FN CAL *FN P90 *MP40 *MP99 *STG-99 *MP18 *P08 Luger *Mauser C96 *Mauser HSc *Sauer 38H 'Gallery' Sandy in her Tomb during 1938.png|Sandy awakened in her tomb in 1938 Sandy laying in bed.png|Sandy in her bed at Lioncourt Manor Sandy and her husband.png|Sandy with her husband Frank Secord Category:Vampires Category:Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Female Protagonists